


spilled tears

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, more hurt than comfort but still, specifically post-irl canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get it all out.





	spilled tears

Niamh cried so quietly.

Kim cried screaming.

He only heard the crash of ceramic on the floor, and already he found himself jumping out of bed, still in his pijamas, worried sick as he ran into the kitchen.

He’d tensed up as soon as Theo had come in with an envelope for him. He’d taken it with a quiet thank you and hid it in his pocket for the whole day.

She only stood. Her eyes were very wide.

She watched him read on the bed. Still. 

The remains of a cup of coffee laid scattered in front of her, her hand still extended, her fingers limp, powerless.

Emotionless.

She stared a couple inches above the shards without moving.

His eyes ran from line to line to line to line.

Her gaze was terrifyingly blank.

His fingers looked as if they were about to snap under the weight of the paper.

Empty.

Niamh kneeled in front of him when he was sure he’d finished reading.

It took Kim a while to notice the streaks on her cheeks.

She lowered the letter so that he could focus on her face.

The green hue that trailed with them.

Scream, she told him.

The date on the calendar.

He shook his head imperceptibly.

She was so quiet.

She held his face in her hands.

Through my fingers, she breathed. It was just the slightest hint of air coming through her nearly still lips. Slipped right through my fingers.

The golden specs in his eyes were trembling. Lashing out. Divamping, burning, aching for an explosion.

And I didn’t do anything.

Scream.

_Kim cleaned the floor as she repeated it softly. He threw out the fragments before her bare feet could get hurt and mopped the scalding liquid before she could burn herself. He held her limp palm gently, but firmly, as he made sure she had something to lean on while she was dragged into her own bedroom. He made her lay down on top of the bed’s half torn sheets and squeezed ever so tighter as her fingers curled around his, begging for some kind of support. He called the shop on her house’s phone - told Shawn to close for the day. Niamh couldn’t have made it. He didn’t find it in his heart to leave her to herself. Shawn understood. Kim crawled onto the bed with her and held her close to his heart. She pressed her face against him, crying until she had fallen asleep._

**Kim sunk his face in her shoulder, shaking, clawing at her back, fingers sinking into her flesh without scratching, sobs tearing at his frame hard enough to break his bones. Niamh wrapped her arms around him while she murmured his new lastname over and over in his ear. He huffed and panted and choked every sound that could have come out of his throat. She kissed his head as she assured him his family loved him, his far away family loved him. The family he was going to inherit loved him and was going to protect him forever. He gasped for air listening to her; he strained his lungs as he tried his hardest to unlearn the awful control he had forced upon himself. Niamh listened without a word to let him burn. Let him grow too big for his own body to contain until he was forced to safely break out through the mouth that hung open in waiting. Kim took two long, hard, sharp, deafening breaths.**

Her voice never raised once.

He wailed until his throat was sore.


End file.
